It is known, for the purpose of cleaning, disinfecting and for improving fragrance in toilets or for colouring or prevention of colouring in the region of WC bowls, to meter an active compound, such as, for example, a cleaning agent, a disinfectant or a fragrance, optionally mixed with a dyestuff, into a WC bowl. It is thus known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,111 to provide, in a closing lid of a toilet with a faeces storage unit, a hollow cavity which is filled with a liquid disinfectant and from which this disinfectant is released into the faeces storage unit with the aid of a metering device. Devices of this type are known for toilets which are not connected to the sewerage system, in order to ensure at least a minimum of hygiene.
It is furthermore known to fix a substantially solid product in a cage on the edge of a WC bowl, some of this solid product being dissolved in liquid form by the flushing water during each flushing operation of the toilet and arriving in the WC bowl.
One disadvantage of the known metering dispensers is that either a liquid active compound is used, which is difficult to stockpile and topping up of which is unpleasant, especially in the hygienically sensitive toilet region, or a solid active compound is used, which, however, can be metered only inaccurately because of the dependence of the dissolving action of the flushing water on the surface of the active compound product.
A further disadvantage of known metering dispensers is that only one active compound product can be metered in, which, however, because of the nowadays increased toilet hygiene requirements, is often not sufficient to meet all odour, hygiene and appearance demands.
Finally, a further disadvantage of the known device is that because the metering is limited to either liquid or solid active compounds in each of the known devices, there is in each only a low variability in the choice of active compounds metered in, in particular the state of aggregation thereof.